


hit me, princess

by londoneyedgirl



Series: drabbles inspired by [3]
Category: Street Kings (2008)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, au in which diskant doesn't fucking die, despite the title there's no physical aggression, girlfriends have left because they deserve more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s like Ludlow knows. Ludlow seems to know, and Paul hasn’t told him a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me, princess

**Author's Note:**

> title from a quote of the movie.  
> apparently i'm trash i begun to write this while rewatching the movie and oops :/  
> tom's girlfriend left because she deserves a non-traumatic and stressful relationship and diskant's fiancée left because she deserves a non-impulsive and not-reckless boyfriend - they deserve better sorry  
> tom and paul deserve each other in the messed up world of my head c:

The way Ludlow holds him in place against the wall, rough and stronger hands than his own gripping his shoulders with enormous force, contrasts with how careful he is to not touch the place where he got shot. Though Paul’s recovered, wound has healed and the scar doesn’t make him wanna puke every time he looks at it anymore, the place is sensitive and it brings back bad memories and it’s like Ludlow _knows_. Ludlow seems to know, and Paul hasn’t told him a thing.

In counterpart, Paul grips him by the nape, pulls Ludlow’s mouth to his and lets himself dwell in a kiss that’s more tongue and teeth than a kiss should be allowed to be. Ludlow’s hair is not that long but he pulls at it anyway, especially when Ludlow slips his knee between Paul’s and _moves_. The moan that slips is instantly swallowed by Ludlow and Paul doesn’t think anything else apart from the need of skin to skin contact. His hands reach for the hem of the older man’s ratty t-shirt and he pulls, up and off and away. His skin seems to be burning when his chest touches Ludlow’s and hisses at the unexpected shiver that runs down his spine.

The bed is the most viable and comfortable option, or so they’ve learned after the first few times. They don’t spare any possible space between them, their skin so close together they seem to defy the laws of gravity, bodies moving together so intensely they don’t notice the change in their eyes until it’s done. As though when Ludlow pushes up into Paul, they hit a switch and any rough tension, any ounce of hate for each other that they could even still be harboring, seems to be pushed away to the back of their heads. Ludlow’s hands don’t stop up and down Paul’s torso and the end is near, they can feel it coming, and their mouths are pressed together with _want_.

It’s done, and they’re done, and Tom falls beside him on the bed. He lets his arm stretched out for Paul to put his head on in some sort of silent apology for hogging the covers like he knows he will later. The mess they’ve made won’t bother them for the next three minutes, and so they allow themselves to enjoy the bliss. Paul keeps his eyes closed and presses his sweaty forehead to Tom’s shoulder. They’re done, that they are, but not with each other.


End file.
